


coming out of the oven

by orphan_account



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Oblivious Jonah, Oneshot, Pansexual Andi Mack, ambi if you squint, andi comes out to jonah, before 3x20, its canon shes pan anyways, jonah comes out too, platonic jandi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: andi comes out to jonah





	coming out of the oven

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos pwz 🥺💜💜

it was four thirty in the evening and jonah and andi were working on a joint project in the andishack. they sat across the room from each other. jonah was drawing a brief sketch as andi painted the mould she had put together. when jonah finished, he began looking around since andi wasn’t ready.

he stands and brushes a flag with his hand, “what is this?”

“...a flag.” andi says nonchalantly, looking up at jonah. 

“what’s it stand for? why do you have so many?” 

“pan.”

jonah squints confusedly.

“i didn’t know there was a flag for pans...” 

andi rolls her eyes to hide her insane blush, “no, jonah! i am pan.” 

“huh?” 

“i’m pansexual.” the asain-american girl confesses. she keep jonah’s stare. he just looks like he’s confused and she sighs, “it’s a sexuality. i fall in love with people regardless of gender. if you don’t like that, you can leave.” andi over-exaggerates, because she knows jonah would never ever be ashamed of it but has to protect herself for the worst case scenario.

instead of keeping his confused face, he smiles widely and hugs her. it takes her by surprise before she hugs back. 

“that’s awesome! is that like bisexual? because i think i’m bi.” 

she lets go and moves back to face him, “jonah! that’s amazing! i’m so proud of you.” 

“thanks!” 

once they’re finished their art, they sit beside each other in front of the shack, and jonah lies his head on andi’s shoulder.

“i guess now it makes sense why amber talks about you so much. i guess she suspected something too. it’s probably nothing.”

“probably.” giggles andi, blushing deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> this was rlly short im sorry 😔💜


End file.
